In today's society it is widely acceptable and fashionable for suits as well as many other types of outer garments (i.e. garments worn over other garments) to be worn over collared and/or cuffed shirts. These shirts can be further mixed and matched with trousers and other clothing accessories of all colors.
Wearing a suit, pullover, and the like over a dress shirt may give one a professional appearance and is usually considered formal attire. Hence, such formal clothing is mostly seen the work environment, places of worship, and the like. However, when one wears a suit or the like over a dress shirt, most of the dress shirt is not visible as it lies covered by the suit. Some exceptions are for the space in between the two lapels of a suit and the cuffs of the shirt.
In some types of outer garment like jackets, vests, over coats and suits, the dress shirts is visible in the space in between the two plackets especially when they are opened by unbuttoning or unzipping the plackets. In the case of sweaters or pullovers worn over dress shirts, the visible part of the shirt is mostly around the collar area.
However, there are drawbacks to these fashion styles as many people find sweaters, suits, and the like to be uncomfortable. They can be hot and bulky which contributes to people's discomfort. Additionally, many formal types of clothing can be expensive. Suits and other trendy clothing can often costs hundreds or even thousands of dollars for one outfit. Multiple outfits are often required for the workplace and other functions.
Thus, there needs to be a garment which can comfortably be worn under formal attire and be worn with a number of colors and fashions of outer garments. Additionally, such a garment should be adaptable to create the illusion that certain types of clothing is being worn. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.